Built on Sand
by Thayli
Summary: Who is Seduca: permanent bad hair day or master criminal? What about ancient demon. Come and see.
1. The Set Up

Built on Sand by Thayli

Disclaimer: Seduca, Him, and anything else from the Powerpuff Girls belong solely to Cartoon Network. Pretty much everything else is mine.

Rating may change.

This is going to be my first ever chapter story. So I'm going to need all the constructive criticism I can get. Please R&R. Thanks.

Summery: Who is Seduca: permanent bad hair day or master criminal? What about ancient demon. Come and see.

Prolog

She couldn't fucking believe it! For hundreds of years, she had walked the earth making sure it never happened. Oh it had come close all right. There was that time in France when she damn near lost her head! And of course the time she pushed to far in Brazil. And several other times when she nearly got caught in her own power's trap, but it had never actually happened.  
Damn those Powerpuff Girls! All she wanted was her jewel. She hadn't even planed to use it here, in this stupid city.  
What she really couldn't believe was the audacity of those twerps to put **her** in **prison**! She knew that the day would come when the trap that came with her powers would catch her like a fish, but she figured it would mean that she died and finally had to pay for all the trouble she caused. But instead they put her in prison! It is so humiliating! Not that she wanted to die of course. Hell is not her ideal vacation spot…  
Well, ok it is, but she wouldn't want to live there…  
Yet.  
Ok, so her ideas of fun have certainly changed over the years. So thinking back, perhaps selling her soul did make things less pleasant for any mortal she happened to be around. It's not like it mattered. Eighty years from now they will all be dead and she'll be as youthful and powerful as ever. More so if she could just get to her damn jewel.  
_When I do get it, those wonder brats will finally learn the meaning of true pain_, she thought as she lay down on her bed and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, she would be making her escape now that her powers were back in the slightest. And then she would get her jewel and this pitiful city will pay for her humiliation.

Well here it is. Next chapter coming soon.


	2. A Discussion

Bubbles and Blossom sit around the living room wishing there was something to do.

"Hey," says Bubbles, "remember that story what's-his-name started? What was it called...? Oh Yeah! 'Built on Sand'!"

"Oh yeah!" exclaims Blossom, "what ever happened to that old thing?"

"I think the author got buried in school stuff and forgot about it," says Bubbles.

"That would make sense," Blossom ponders, "I wonder if he'll ever get back to it..."

In comes the Professor and Buttercup with the mail.

"What cha talking about?" asks Buttercup.

"The story 'Built on Sand' by Thayli," says Blossom.

"Why that old stupid thing?" questions Buttercup.

"What else do we have to talk about, the fact that in a few years one of us will probably try to stand out as an individual and become estranged from the other two?" responds Bubbles.

"Good point," intones Buttercup.

"Well girls, this may not be a completely pointless conversation at all," patronizes the Professor, "we just got a letter from the author who says that he plans to continue the story at some point in the near future, with a few changes to the original plan of course."

"What kind of changes Professor?" asks Blossom.

"Well we can say goodbye to the PG13 rating a lot sooner than planed for one thing."

"Oh"

"He also says he just started to appreciate the use of alternating quotations between two established characters."

"That will probably come in handy."

"Yes, but now he doesn't want to leave those quotations because he's lazy."

"That sounds about right, but how will he finish any author's notes hidden behind thinly veiled, and honestly pathetic sounding, dialog."

"He's not certain, but he's hoping for some sort of 'god in a machine' sty"

Suddenly the Powerpuff alarm went off and they all flew off to save the day. Even the Professor. Because he turned into a duck.


End file.
